Cornered in The MarketPlace
by Azn Elemental
Summary: About Counter-Strike. In cs_italy. Lots of cursing. CHP 6 is up!
1. Round 1

Cornered In The Market Place  
  
CS_Italy  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
"Shit!" screams Garrett "Taking Fire, Need Assistance!" Garrett starts hopping from the barrel to the market curtains. When he gets a good camping spot his support arrives, 3 people- 2 with m4a1 carbine assault rifles and 1 with a p90 SMG. "About fucking time you got here!" yells Garrett as David steps over 3 dead terrorist bodies. Garrett then brings his gun up and starts firing, then Feff; a counter-terrorist with a p90 turns and sees that Garrett saved his life by getting clean headshots on 2 terrorists. Being grossed out by all the blood Poo; another counter- terrorist, though female this time decides to go scout.  
  
"Hey, I'm gonna scout around, stay here" says Poo as she walks down the alley.  
  
Feff then says "Careful".  
  
A few minutes later she runs back screaming "AHHHHHH 5 of em with AK's are chasing me!"  
  
Feff then sees that her shoulder is badly bleeding and torn apart. "Your hit! I thought I told you to be careful!"  
  
"URGH! I'm sorry. They popped out of nowhere. Wait! Here they come!" Yells Poo just as 5 men in sunglasses; members of the L337 Krew terrorist organization; with AK-47's walk around a corner firing.  
  
Even though they CT's were outnumbered they killed all the terrorists thanks to Garrett's 2 headshots. "Is everyone ok?" asked Garrett when he thought they were safe. He looks around and sees Feff with no head and Poo has bled to death.  
  
"Oh God." whispers David "Think we're gonna make it?"  
  
Garrett: "No" David then starts praying in Japanese. All of a sudden their team leader's voice is heard on the radio: "Report in Team!" Several Squad members' voices are heard. "Thank God" says Garrett when it was his turn to report in. "We have 6 dead counter-terrorists here"  
  
David cries "SIX?!"  
  
"Yeah Amik, Fluke, Taco, and Loom's bodies are in that corner" states Garrett before resuming to report in "David and I are here in the market, we need backup!"  
  
A few seconds later they see Claude rounding a corner then watch in horror as several Desert Eagle bullets pierce his body. "Holy shit!" screams Garrett "Noooooooooo!"  
  
"I'm out," whispers David after they shoot up the terrorist that killed Claude.  
  
Garrett looks at David and says, "You're out? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"No, I'm out of ammo," states David. He then bends over and picks up an Ingram Mac10. Garrett wonders how this could've happened. This was supposed to be a simple rescue mission. There weren't supposed to be ANY deaths on either side. Someone in reconnaissance horribly screwed up. "Fuck." Garrett turns to see David staring at their Squad Leader's body with a bloody neck and stab wounds on the head. David, now the commander of the mission since the Squad Leader is dead, talks to the radio saying,  
  
"Report in Team." No response. He tries again "Report in Team" Still no response.  
  
Garrett watches a bouncing cylinder round the corner not realizing that it's a flash bang. A blinding light renders David and Garrett helpless.  
  
"Bang, Cock, Bang, Cock"  
  
David feels a magnum bullet run into his torso for half a second and remembers no more. Garrett, hearing the Artic Magnum Warfare go off jumps to the side. Too late, he gets hit in the arm. He yells "FUCK!!! Argh!". He backs off against the wall too weak to do anything else. Garrett starts praying and sees a guy with a ski-mask on the roof . Guy then says "Heh, no use praying. There is no god." He jumps down and pulls out a Glock.  
  
"My name's John so tell the devil I sent you, Good bye faggot" says John as he pulls the trigger.  
  
"BANG" 


	2. Round 2

Round Two  
  
"Go go go!" is heard on the radio as the round starts. "Ready?" asks James, a new member of the squad. Everyone starts picking weapons and putting Kevlar on. Looking around James chooses a M4A1, a HE grenade, Kevlar, a helmet, and a P228 pistol. On the radio he hears the squad leader say "OK guys we heard the briefing, save the hosties and takeout as much terrorists as you can" Many "Roger that's" were heard. As James headed towards the wine cellar he sees Garrett hop into the apartment. "Good, now I won't get jumped from behind," thought James. His partner was Claude, a veteran with lots of experience. "Don't wet your pants James," joked Claude easily seeing James' nervousness "I know this is your first mission but don't worry I'll take care of all the bad guys" As James and Claude ran towards the wine cellar they can hear messages on the radio concerning other members. "Turn that off." Said Claude "The T's can probably hear us cause' of that stupid thing. " Bang! Bang! Bang!" James turns and looks in horror at Claude, he was missing a face. He turns and sees a terrorist with a bandana on and starts shooting. "Bang! Kakakakaka! Bang!" is heard as a one on one firefight starts. Ducking behind a corner James pulls out his HE grenade and throws it. He heard it go off and he hears two screams, not realizing one was his own. Looking at his arm he surprised to see a big shard of glass stuck in his arm, he screams as he pulls it out and blacks out.  
  
****************************In the marketplace***************************  
  
Lots of different gunfire sounds were heard as Garrett jumps behind a curtain during a three on four fights between CT's and T's at the market. "SHIT!" scream Garrett as a bullet from a Steyr scout hits him in the leg. He looks over and sees that the T's are dead, two killed by David's expert sniping skills and the other two by a grenade thrown by Garrett 10 minutes ago. "So it wasn't a dud," thought Garrett. Jennifer, a female terrorist pops out behind from a corner killing Feff, Poo, David, and hits Garrett in both arms with a quick spray n' pray shot. "Nice," thought Jennifer observing her work. A loud "Bak!" was heard as Garrett fired his M4 and hits Jennifer once in the leg before running out of bullets. "Oh Fuck NO!" screams Garrett bringing out his pistol but since he was hit in both arms he was lucky to pull the trigger for his rifle so he fumbled and dropped his P228. Jennifer, hit in the leg limped over to Garrett and shot his face with her Desert eagle. To make sure he was dead she kept shooting. "Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!" "Reload, Repeat". Jennifer limps away satisfied but in pain.  
  
**************************In the Hotel********************************  
  
Loom shouts "Hurry! The T's will be back soon" "Lets get the hell out of here," whispers a hostage following Loom. Four men in scientist suits follow a former German riot police officer. "Thank god for you" cries a hostage as they walk quietly through the wine cellar. They all jump when they hear a loud moan. "God damnit! It's James! Hey James!" screams Loom as he kicks James in the arm. "ARGHHH!!!! DAMNIT DON'T KICK ME THERE!" cries James as he wakes up abruptly. "Lets get back to the APC I found the hostages," replies Loom, "OH MY GOD! Is that Claude?!" James and Loom run back to their Armored Personnel Carrier and makes the radio command "Hostages rescued!" They wait for the rest of the team for 10 minutes. All those that don't come back are assumed dead. Only Amik and Fluke came back all holding the dog tags from those who died at the market place. 


	3. Round 3

Round 4  
  
"Oh holy shit, you mother fucking bitch" whispers Poo as she starts shooting an unarmed terrorist that killed her boyfriend Gambit, another counter-terrorist from her squad. The terrorist shot up Gambit, Loom, and Amik. Poo shot up his legs and arms completely disabling him. He died with his back to a crate marked "Poison Mushrooms". Walking out horrified, sad, and angry her record is now 24 confirmed kills in action, 2 higher from the last mission. Realizing she's out of P228 ammo she takes Dual Beretta Elites from a terrorist with a dog tag with the name "John". "Gambit killed this one" grieved Poo, "I'm going to avenge him. Wait and see. now where's Garrett?"  
  
On his way to the "House" Garrett met 3 terrorists and has another 3 confirmed kills. "So Claude have you seen any signs of Team E?" he asked his teammate.  
  
"No" replied Claude, "You think everyone is ok?"  
  
"No." whispers a grave voice from the shadows, it was Poo, "The rest of Team E is dead." She starts crying and steps out of the shadow and Garrett sees that she's covered in blood and there was a scratch where a bullet nearly missed.  
  
"You ok?" asked Claude, "I'm sorry." Before Poo can reply they hear a loud "Kaka kaka!" Every CT veteran can recognize the sound of an AK-47. They run in time to see Feff beheaded by an AWP bullet and David impaled partially by several pistol rounds.  
  
"NOOO!" yells Garrett as the group round the corner firing like crazy. Garrett realizes that Poo is strangely calm. Counting the dead bodies there were 4, one belonged to Feff. He was a great guy, never angry always calm and never arrogant. "I think he had a wife and a few kids," thought Garrett bitterly. As he starts thinking about how it was wrong for Feff to die he sees a round dark cylinder bounce around. Poo noticed it too and both of them ducked out of the way. After the explosion Garrett walked out and saw that David and Claude were no more. "Damn it" he swore, "I'm swear I'm going to kill that damn shit head who took the 4 scientists hostage."  
  
Using the "Crusade" tactic Poo and Garrett walked around eliminating all enemies on their way. They found James, Fluke, and a new member, Wok. After killing an infamous female terrorist name Jennifer and a few others they reached the "House" As they walked up Garrett yelled out "Yo VIP!" and starts shooting wall-piercing ammo.  
  
Getting worried that Garrett would hit a hostage Fluke asked, "Is that smart?" then he sees that Garrett was aiming at the top area and joins in to smoke out the T's. A few of them run out with SIG Commando's and AK's. One quickly loses his head by Wok's Steyr Scout and a few others fall to Poo's expert quick-draws. As the leader walks out Garrett caps his head off instantly with his Desert Eagle.  
  
"Enemy Down" whispers Garrett as he sits down fatigued, tired, and exhausted. Fluke and James run in and lead the scientists to the rescue APC while Poo and Garrett, the most tired people on earth at the moment sat down and breathed heavily. "This isn't right," said Poo "Why all this pain and suffering only for money? What use is this!" Poo throws the suitcase of money at the wall from inside the "House".  
  
"Lets go home" said Garrett as he got up trying to calm his own nerves. 


	4. Round 4

Because of a devoted reviewer I'm going to make it so Claude DOESN'T die. Please review more often too people!!!! This is like viewing CS rounds but making it more realistic.  
  
Round 4  
  
"Storm The Front" is heard on every CT radio. Claude wonders if this is going to go well. Amik has left the Counter-terrorist force and so has Fluke and Feff. "But I guess Wok's superior sniping skills make up for 1 and ½ people as so does Garrett's quick-draw luck" mumbles Claude to himself.  
  
David then says, "Follow me" and Loom and Garrett follow him. Wok ran off with Poo. So that leaves only James, Claude, and the squad leader Fuzz. As David's team runs toward the wine cellar, Wok and Poo got slaughtered running up a long corridor.  
  
"Damn it" cries James, "Why do people have to die like this?" To prevent David's team getting jumped from behind Fuzz suggested that they secure the market place. As the team gets settled in they spot 2 terrorists, Fuzz knocks one's head off with an AUG while Claude riddles the other's body with bullets from his M4A1 colt carbine. James was shooting but his accuracy was horrible after he heard Wok and Poo scream, as they died not far from where they were.  
  
As David's team headed towards the house they got boxed in by terrorists twice their number. Multiple screams and gunshots were made in the first few seconds. After 10 minutes 3/4ths of the terrorists were dead but David's whole team was accounted dead. The only hopes for the CT's were to some how sneak into the house, lead the hostages back to the APC and pray during the whole time. "Shit" whispers Claude as 4 terrorists were killed but not before James died, "damn idiot." James had run off after hearing David's teams scream as they died he didn't see the enemies because of the tears in his eyes. Because of the vast amount of ownerless guns on the floor Fuzz and Claude each had 2 assault rifles in their arms, "not good, not good." whispers Claude.  
  
As the only 2 survivors ran up past Wok's limbless body they saw he was cut up with a knife. They found the group of terrorists that did that to him. Both Fuzz and Claude were covered in blood as they mowed an entire platoon down. "If we were pilots how many times would we be aces by now?" asked Fuzz.  
  
Doing some quick math in his head Claude replied, "I'm estimating about 5 times each." As they found the house they found the headless bodies of the hostages, "This is sick" whispers Claude then turns around quickly and shot up several terrorists as they turned around. "We need EVAC," says Claude into his radio. The response wasn't good; other terrorists attacked the nearest base so it would take 40 minutes for a helicopter got here. "Lets wait at the market," says Claude realizing that is the only place a helicopter could land in the area. Unfortunately for them the terrorists knew that and the surviving 6 were waiting for them. When Fuzz and Claude get to the market a grenade bounce out toward them. Both Claude and Fuzz dive out of the way in time but Fuzz ended up in the open. He was firing as he got up and walked backwards as he kept shooting. When Claude pulled him back he found out Fuzz was hit in multiple areas and was dying. As he died Fuzz mumbled, "I'm sure I got 3, the rest is yours go. good luck. He died with a smile on his face. Claude closed the eyes of the body and salvaged his grenades. He ran out screaming throwing a few grenades, he took a cover behind an upturned table and threw a few flash-bangs. He ran out with 2 AK's in his arms and fired widely and strangely he hit all of them. He stood still in the market sweating and breathing heavily. Just before a T died however he shot Claude in the leg, he ended up with a face full of lead for that. He grieved on the helicopter ride back home. 


	5. Round 5

OK this time I'm going to make Claude die again. MWAHAHAHAHA *COUGH*. Please review if you read this. REVIEW!!! MAKE ME HAPPY!!! Oh yeah I've realized that the CT's are winning too much so.  
  
Round 5  
  
"Oh shit!" screams Fuzz as several grenades set a corridor on fire blocking Fuzz, Garrett, and Wok off from everybody else. Spotting the terrorists the small group start firing as James tries to put the fire out. He stood out in the open too long and lost his head, literally. As the 3 CT members desperately try to stay alive they got pinned down in the market place. "Watch the roof," yells Fuzz as he spots two ski mask wielding members of the Phoenix Connection skitter along the rooftops. They obviously had guns with scopes.  
  
"Wok take the ones on the roof out!" cried Garrett as he dived out of the way of Steylr Scout shots. Garrett thought that this was weird, how could they have known that they would be coming this way? He then saw a mirror angled so that campers could easily see the corridor. He shot it. All of a sudden Garrett heard a hiss sound. Turning in fear he saw he was leaning against a propane tank. "Uh oh" whispers Garrett.  
  
A HUGE explosion occurs in the market place disintegrating Wok and a few terrorists. Well that's all Fuzz saw before he got hit be a table that shielded him from the blast but knocked him out.  
  
"AHHHHH" screams Garrett as he woke up, "Holy SHIT!" He was missing his lower torso and his legs. Garrett was also hanging from his wrist, the wrist that was pierced by a large shard of metal; the hand was missing as well. The CT died by huge loss of blood but died unconsciously due to the huge amount of pain.  
  
When Fuzz woke up to find a wooden beam ran him through. "Oh god, I'm dead, I'm so dead" cries Fuzz before he blacked out wondering what that explosion was about. He died a few moments after.  
  
"BOOM"  
  
"What the fuck was that?" wondered Claude as he, David, Taco, and Loom went down the wine cellar. As they all go through the door a "tink tink" sound was made as a HE grenade bounced to their feet. Everyone but Taco jumped out of the way in time.  
  
"Oh fucking piece of monkey crap!" cries David as he runs side to side dodging shots while firing down the corridor hoping the rest of the team can find cover as he keeps the terrorists ducking. He then brings out a flash bang from his satchel and pulls the pin. He jumps behind an upturned table to find cover from the searing light as he throws the flash bang. Closing his eyes and listens to the screams of the terrorists as their eyes burn from his well thrown flash bang. He brings himself up and fires at shadows running in circles and is satisfied by the screams he hears.  
  
"Good job" says Loom as he too stands up and fires. Now the entire team is shooting and killing. Loom saw that Claude tapped into some wine but still appeared sober. After realizing there are no more guys alive at that end of the corridor the team inappropriately quietly walk towards the end of the cellar thinking that no one will hear them. Claude steps out into sunlight first and gets several 9mm lead bullets put into his head and falls down dead freaking out David. "Oh my fucking god. NOOO!!!" screams Loom "Shit Claude WHY YOU?"  
  
Both David and Loom ran out and starting shooting at all moving objects back-to-back. When Loom hears a moan and a splat he turns to see David slump down dead. "No." whispers Loom and falls down as he gets shot in the back several times. Before he dies he sees a blurred figure stand above him and hears him say "Hmm. Why does the UN bother? Why don't they just pay the fucking money? Well bye."  
  
Several shots are heard by multiple terrorists glad to be rid of annoyance. 


	6. Round 6

Claude look in the review.  
  
Round 6  
  
Beads of sweat run down David's head and neck as he tries his best to avoid being hit by bullets. "Shit, where the hell did guerrilla terrorists get PARA machine guns?" screams David ducking just in time as a large bullet flies past and narrowly misses his head but pierces Taco through the neck. "Ah hell!"  
  
"Cover Me," cries Wok and jumped out firing at several T's while several counter-terrorists jumped out of their hiding places and fired at everybody aiming at their best sniper. His Steryl Scout pierced Kevlar and left death marks on people's foreheads, bloody dark death marks. After several minutes of firing in the Marketplace the CT's found half of their numbers diminished by the superior firing speed and clip size of the PARA machine gun while only 3 of 9 survives boxed in and fighting for their lives. A well-placed grenade thrown by Claude leaves them to rest forever. Fuzz picks up the PARA on their way out.  
  
The surviving CT's; Fuzz, David, Claude, Loom, and Wok; walked down an alley towards the hostages with grieving hearts for the fallen teammates. As they reach a secluded pathway the team could see the house just a few dozen meters away. As soon as the entire team sees it David's body is riddled with 9mm bullets from Dual Elite Beretta's but Loom decapitates 2 sunglass-wielding terrorists with his own 9mm bullets spraying from his TMP sub-machine gun. Fuzz then screamed, "We don't have time for this! Garrett lead the team through the apartments!"  
  
"No" yells Garrett over the firing, "What about you?"  
  
"Don't worry about me!!!" cried Fuzz not bothering to look away from his targets. That's when Garrett realized Fuzz was hit. There was a gruesome wound on his abdomen and Fuzz wouldn't probably survive for another hour.  
  
"Go with piece." Whispers Garrett barely audible over the firing. He then has Claude, Loom, and Wok follow him to the apartments, a large building structure that has MANY exits.  
  
As they reach the door they heard Fuzz say over the radio, "Bye guys, rescue the hostages, ARGH, you guys were great friends." The radio was still on as the terrorist walked up to him to give the killing shot. Wok already knew Fuzz was killed by an AK-47.  
  
When the team got through the apartments they already lost David. "Hey guys!" shouts Claude ", I tapped into their radio channel. Bad news the surviving terrorists are gathered at the house, they must really want that money!" When the CT's rounded the corner a magnum rifle bullet hit Garrett in the face, obviously killing him instantly. "Ah! Shit!" screams Claude trying to find cover and only finds Garrett's body. "Wok did you take that sniper out?" asks Claude. When not receiving a response he turns to see that he was dead. But since he wasn't hearing any loud DOOSH sounds he guesses the AWPer was Wok's first priority. Looking up Claude saw only 3 terrorists and picks up Wok's SIGG auto-sniper rifle. As he fires he takes one, two out. Then he runs out of ammo. Just as he was sure the guy in the ski mask was about to fire and kill him Claude saw PARA bullets completely riddle the guy spurting blood EVERYWHERE within a 10-foot range.  
  
Claude then hears "My last gift to you, Claude" on the radio. It was scratchy but defiantly Fuzz' voice. "Thanks" replies Claude wondering if Fuzz wasn't already dead. When Claude got to where Fuzz was he was already dead. Claude called for helicopter EVAC on the radio then walks to the house to secure the scientists and to make sure they were still alive. Damn humans can be greedy thought Claude. 


End file.
